<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sing your song for me by StrangeNoise</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651194">Sing your song for me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeNoise/pseuds/StrangeNoise'>StrangeNoise</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asexual Character, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gavin is not good at dealing with his emotions, Just tooth-rotting fluff, Kissing, M/M, Singing, ace nines, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:21:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeNoise/pseuds/StrangeNoise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting together, Nines spends more and more time at Gavin's place. That leads to several new routines in his life. His favorite is listening to Gavin as he sings in the shower...</p><p> </p><p>Post-canon Detroit Evolution fic because this movie owns me right now</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>252</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sing your song for me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beginning a relationship with Gavin had many perks. There were the hugs and kisses, the small gifts Nines would sometimes find on his desk at work when he returned from his lunch break or the way Gavin snarled at anyone, who so much as dared look at the android the wrong way.</p><p>But the thing Nines loved most about finally being with Gavin for real was how much closer it brought him to the detective. It wasn’t like he immediately moved in with Gavin, but he was spending more and more time at his flat and after just a few weeks, the human had cleared some space in his walk-in closet for some of Nines’ clothing. Most nights Nines now got to spend in Gavin’s bed with him and he quickly realized that he loved cuddling. Gavin usually protested whenever Nines wrapped himself around him like an octopus but within minutes, he sank into the android’s embrace regardless. Sometimes, when he was certain Gavin wasn’t paying attention, Nines ran a scan and the result was always the same: Cuddling lowered Gavin’s heart rate significantly and calmed him down like not even his first morning coffee could. So, Nines kept doing it even if Gavin complained about it and hoped that one day Gavin would be ready to allow the intimacy without trying to cling to the walls, he had built around himself in the past. </p><p>There was only one thing Nines enjoyed more than cuddling and that was getting up early in the morning and sitting down on the couch in the living room with a steaming mug of thirium to listen to Gavin sing in the shower. Nines was surprised the first time he heard Gavin’s voice bounce back from the tile and thought for a moment the detective was calling for him. But then he realized Gavin was actually singing along to some tune on his phone or just to himself. The android had no idea if Gavin knew he was listening, but he didn’t dare mention it, too worried he would stop if he knew he had an audience. Gavin was self-conscious about many things and Nines didn’t want to take something he enjoyed away from him by intruding.</p><p>So, Nines took to sneaking to his favorite spot on the couch every morning to listen to Gavin without the danger of revealing himself to him. He listened to Gavin sing and researched each and every song. More often than not, he liked Gavin’s interpretation better than the original, but the android chalked that down to being biased anyway when it came to Gavin. When he heard Gavin turn off the shower, he got up and moved to the kitchen to feed Gavin’s cats, Whiskers and Pizza, and prepare coffee for the detective. About ten minutes later, Gavin usually emerged from the bathroom, his hair still damp and yawning and pressed a quick kiss to Nines’ cheek as he gladly accepted the coffee the android handed to him. Those few minutes every morning were all Gavin would allow in terms of intimacy without complaint. Later in the day, he could be persuaded to cuddle or make out or hold hands while buying groceries but he would never do so without complaining about it first. Nines had the sneaking suspicion that Gavin still wasn’t wholly convinced he wouldn’t leave him again the moment trouble brewed on the horizon and if it came to that, he’d rather not grow too attached in the first place. But Nines was determined to show the human that he was wrong and worked towards that goal in every way he could. </p><p> </p><p>Then, one day, Gavin left work before Nines did. The android had been asked for a quick talk with Captain Fowler before he left and that had turned into staying for almost an hour longer. By the time he finally arrived at the door to Gavin’s apartment, Nines was eager to see his boyfriend again. He knew that in a way it was silly to miss someone so much when he hadn’t seen them for just over an hour but he couldn’t help it. Now that he finally allowed the feelings he had for Gavin to run free, there was no reining them in anymore. </p><p>Nines was just about to put the key Gavin had given him merely a week after they started dating into the lock when he heard something and stopped in his tracks. He enhanced the performance of his audio components and could now clearly make out the sounds of Gavin singing again. There was no running water to be heard, however, so Gavin had to be singing outside the shower for once. That had never happened before – or if it had, Nines was unaware of it. And there was another sound. It took Nines a moment to make out what it was but then he realized it was the sound of a guitar being played. </p><p>His curiosity got the better of him and Nines unlocked the door and carefully stepped into the apartment. He all but snuck into the living room, as worried about interrupting Gavin and making him stop just the same way he was when listening to him in the shower in the mornings. But Gavin merely lifted his head when Nines entered the room and slowly sat down in the armchair opposite the sofa. The deep, red blush and the way he messed up a few notes in the next few seconds gave him away, though. Nines didn’t comment on it, though. He felt blessed in a weird way that Gavin would even let him in on this and he’d be damned if he did anything to make him stop. </p><p>While Gavin continued singing, Nines did what he did in the mornings too and researched the song. His search delivered <em> Jolene </em> by Dolly Parton as a result and he allowed himself to listen to a few seconds of the original before tuning back in on Gavin. Once again, he preferred Gavin’s version of the song over the original. As the detective continued singing softly, Nines was torn between focusing all his attention on the sound of his voice and the way his fingers slid effortlessly along the strings of the guitar. Within moments, the android was so drawn into everything that he barely noticed Gavin playing the last few notes of the song, then stopping and looking at him</p><p>“That was nice”, Nines said once he realized Gavin was waiting for some sort of reaction from him, “I liked it.” </p><p>“Thanks”, Gavin replied, a careful smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, “Anyway, here’s <em> Wonderwall. </em>” When he didn’t start playing the next song, Nines looked at him in confusion until Gavin snorted and shook his head.</p><p>“Right. I keep forgetting you don’t get memes”, he said with a sigh, then put his guitar aside. His now freed lap was immediately occupied by Pizza. </p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t know you played the guitar”, Nines said after several long moments in which neither of them said anything.</p><p>“I haven’t in ages”, Gavin answered, looking down at the cat in his lap as he ran his fingers through her silky fur, “Took me almost an hour to tune the damn thing.” </p><p>“Why did you stop playing?”, Nines wanted to know. He tried to tread carefully. Sometimes the most innocent questions could set Gavin off and making him draw back further into his shell. But he was too curious not to ask.</p><p>“I don’t know”, Gavin muttered in reply, “I bought the guitar when I was sixteen or something. I was with my very first boyfriend and the time and so stupidly in love, I wanted to write a song for him. He broke up with me before I could get to writing that song, however. I kept the guitar and played for myself a little while longer but it never felt like it had a purpose so I put it away again. Until you came along no one’s made me wanted to play again, I guess.” </p><p>Nines was pretty sure he was moving at a speed that was frighteningly fast for most humans but he didn’t care. Within the blink of an eye, he was out of the armchair and on the couch by Gavin’s side. The human had barely lifted his head to look at him when Nines pulled him into a heated kiss. It was part of his plan to get Gavin to be more open with his feelings. Every time Gavin allowed himself to cuddle without complaints or spoke about his emotions freely, Nines rewarded him with a kiss. The android wasn’t sure if his partner had caught onto this already but whether he did or not was irrelevant anyhow. Positive reinforcement usually worked regardless. </p><p>By the time Nines allowed the kiss to end, Gavin was breathless, and Pizza had jumped off his lap to go somewhere else. Nines immediately took her spot and smiled down at Gavin from there. </p><p>“I take it you like me singing sappy songs for you?”, Gavin asked, trying for a teasing tone but his voice was far too low and rough for that.</p><p>“I love it”, Nines replied without hesitation, “I’ve been listening to you sing in the shower for a while now and I’m glad you’re finally doing it out in the open too.” He hadn’t technically planned on confessing his little secret to Gavin but if the sheepish smile on the human’s lips was anything to go by, he didn’t mind too badly anyway. </p><p>“Good to know I’m not disappointing my audience, I guess”, he said and fidgeted slightly under Nines’ gaze. The android could sense that his boyfriend was reaching his breaking point when it came to emotional vulnerability, so he pressed another quick kiss to his lips before sliding off his lap and turning on the tv. </p><p>They sat in silence for a while. Eventually, Nines heard something shift next to him and a moment later Gavin rested his head on the android’s shoulder and took one of his hands in his. Nines smiled softly but chose not to comment on it. He didn’t care about whatever nonsense was on tv and instead focused on the feeling of Gavin’s solid warmth pressing into his side. He was proud of his boyfriend for opening up so much today and letting Nines in onto so many personal things. The android wanted to tell his boyfriend so but chose not to. He could do that another time. Right now, all he wanted was to enjoy feeling Gavin this close to him and looking forward to the next morning, when he could listen to him sing in the shower again. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and kudos are much appreciated!<br/>This movie and this ship have me well in their grasp and will not let go.<br/>Please feel free to come say hi @NoiseStrangest on twitter if you like :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>